Unbreak my Heart
by Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer
Summary: This is my story for Fanfic Challenge Round 8 – Valentine's Day Gift Fic Exchange Assignments on Chit Chat on Author's Corner.  This is dedicated to Canadaindy!  Prompts are : "Unbreak my heart", chocolate, a letter from a secret admirer and music box.


_**A/N: This is my story for the Valentine's Day Challenge. **_

_**Dedicated to Canadaindy!**_

_**Prompts: Unbreak my Heart by Braxton as well as…**_

_**Chocolate, a love letter from a secret admirer and a music box.**_

_**The pairing… Rossi/JJ**_

_**Read and Review Please!**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**Nicole**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was just over a week before Valentine's Day, and JJ was cringing. It had been just over six months since Will had up and walked out on Henry and her. Ever since then she had buried herself in her work, and with Henry. Garcia and Emily would take her for the occasional girls' night out, but even then, she didn't feel like it was her anymore. She was alone again. That feeling was getting worse with the wonderful Hallmark holiday approaching. She was happy that Hotch had needed her to work, so she didn't have to be in the bullpen listening to the others making plans with their loved ones. She glanced down into the bullpen and saw that Dave had just entered and was shaking his head. She knew how he felt about Valentine's Day too. He hated just as much as she was hating it right now. He walked by her office and poked his head in.

"Hard at work?" He asked, giving her a small smile.

She nodded. "Yep. Just finishing these case files for Hotch. Then off to go pick up Henry."

"How is the little bambino?" He asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

JJ laughed at that comment. She loved how Dave would randomly throw Italian into his everyday speech, especially when he'd call her 'Bella' or Henry 'Bambino'. "He's growing, and he's so full of energy. Though his last visit with Auntie Penelope didn't help."

"He's active. That's good." He smiled. "Do you need a hand with anything, Bella?"

She flushed red. "Uh, sure. If you're passing by Hotch's office, could you drop these files of for me." She pointed to a box filled with manila folders.

"Sure thing." He smiled. "Have a good night JJ."

He walked out her door, and he could barely hear her whisper. "If only you could _unbreak my heart_."

He smiled a little. So JJ did have feelings for him, and he wasn't losing his mind. He dropped the box off with Hotch and headed off to find Penelope. He was planning on making Valentine's Day very special for JJ this year. She deserved something special. She deserved to be loved, and cared for, and he was just the man for the job. After grilling Penelope over what sort of things that JJ would like, Rossi went on a shopping spree.

* * *

**7 days to V-Day…

* * *

**

JJ arrived early that morning, even though she was always early. This time there was a single red rose, along with small heart-shaped box of chocolates and a note. She put her bag down and went over to it. She lifted the rose gently, and took a whiff. The scent was breath taking. It was a gorgeous gift. She smiled. While smelling the rose, she took the envelope and looked at it. In very neat, clear calligraphy, was her name. 'Jennifer'. She put the envelope down and went to get a vase from her cupboard. She always kept one there, because Henry would always pick a daisy or some other flower from the garden to have her bring to work with her. She filled it with water, and gently placed the rose in it. She then sat at her desk to read the note.

_Jennifer, _

_You are a beautiful and amazing woman. I've been watching you for a while now. I've never been able to tell you how I've felt, for fear that I wouldn't be good enough for you. _

_Over the next week, I will leave you gifts. Today's a single red rose. Shakespeare had it right. A rose by any other name wouldn't smell as sweet. You are unique, and amazing. The chocolate, I'm told is your favorite. It is for your sweet and kind disposition._

_Yours truly,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

JJ was in shock. She tried to wrap her head around this. Someone cared this much about her? She looked at the note from a secret admirer_._ She looked at the chocolates. Sure enough they were her favorite. There were very few people that knew what chocolate she really loved. She smiled ear to ear. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't going to be so bad. She looked at the note again, and she was stumped as to who would've left it. The writing wasn't Hotch's or Morgan's or Reid's. It couldn't be Dave's because Dave was as anti-Valentine's Day or anti-romance as anyone could be. She put the note and the chocolate in her desk. She went to the case files on her desk, but her mind was constantly thinking about who gave her the gifts. She really wanted to know who her secret admirer was.

Dave watched JJ from the bullpen. She hadn't noticed that he was there when she came in. He saw her smiled grow and he knew his plan was working.

That evening after everyone left, Garcia walked into JJ's office. "Jayje?"

"Hey, Pen." JJ smiled as she looked up.

"What's up?" Garcia asked again.

JJ cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You're smiling like you've just won the lottery. Spill Gumdrop." She plopped herself in the chair in front JJ. "Who, what, where, when, why and how?"

JJ snickered. "You sound like my junior high teacher."

Garcia just glared at her.

"Okay. Okay. I have a secret admirer." JJ reached into her desk, pulling out the chocolates and note, handing the note to Garcia.

Garcia read the note and looked to JJ. "A secret admirer? Oh My GOD! Jayje! That's amazing… and this guy seems pretty romantic."

JJ blushed. "I know."

"Who is it?"

"I have no clue Pen. It's some one here, but beyond that, nothing."

Garcia smiled. "Well, whoever he is, he's got you smiling, so to me that's something special. Bye Gumdrop, have to go finish some files for Bossman, then home."

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow." JJ took the note back from Penelope, and then collected her things and headed to the daycare to collect Henry and headed home. She had brought the note home. For some reason she it was the only thing she could think of. She fed Henry, then after a bath and a bedtime story, she tucked him in and went to her room.

She quickly changed and got into bed, a pile of manila folders next to her. She had a routine, every night she'd go through a few files before bed, hoping to have a couple cases for the team to look at each day. Halfway through a case in Wichita, she put the file aside and took out the note. She reread it and smiled. Someone out there thought she was beautiful, and special. With that, she put the note under her pillow, and shut off the light, dozing off into a peaceful slumber.

The next day, JJ came to her office to find another envelope. This time it was a _love letter from her secret admirer_. It spoke of her beauty, and her intelligence. He told her how he admired that she could stay so calm and collected in the situations she saw everyday. Attached to the envelope was a jewel case. She popped the CD out of it and pushed it into her computer. Suddenly the smooth voice of Frank Sinatra filled her office. She smiled. This was the music she grew up listening to since her mother admired him. She put the letter with the note in her drawer, and allowed Sinatra's voice to drown out her frustration over the latest cases that were piled on her desk.

Morgan had arrived only to here the sweet melodies of Frank Sinatra pouring out of JJ's office. He walked up the steps and poked his head in. "Since when do you listen to Ol' Blue Eyes?"

JJ looked up at him. "Since someone was kind enough to give me a CD."

"Ah. Still being anti-Valentine's Day?"

As much as JJ wanted to glare at him, she couldn't. "Maybe."

"Right. Pen told me something about you having a secret admirer."

"So, even if I did, it's none of your business Casanova." She smiled. "Now you have a case."

With that Morgan took his leave grinning. JJ shook her head and collected the files for the team.

**

* * *

The Day before V-Day…**

* * *

JJ took note of everything that she had received since the first note.

7 days to V-Day: The first note, chocolate and rose.

6 days to V-Day: The Sinatra CD and letter.

5 days to V-Day: A Ladybug stuffy with another note.

4 days to V-Day: A book on butterflies.

3 days to V-Day: A list of her attributes and qualities that made her admirer love her.

2 days to V-Day: A snow globe with butterflies and hummingbirds in the swirling glitter.

Today, 1 day to Valentine's Day, she had received a pair of earrings with, what she assumed, was black and white diamonds. A note was attached, asking her to wear them the next day and that she would find the best gift when she arrived at the restaurant which was also included in the note. She smiled. She still hadn't figured out who it was. Now she was going to finally meet him. She collected everything and headed home to find someone to watch over Henry for the next evening.

* * *

**Valentine's Day…

* * *

**

JJ woke up early that morning and brought Henry over to the only person she could find that didn't have plans, Mama Rossi. She then quickly went shopping for a new dress. As much as she normally wouldn't do that for a guy, she just felt like it. She stopped at her favorite boutique and picked out a very chic dress and a matching shawl, purse and even matching pumps. The dress was very form fitted. It was a vibrant blue, knee length dress. It flared naturally at the hips and had a tight sweetheart neckline. It had a black lace overlay, with tiny rhinestone straps. The purse was the same blue with black lace overlay, as were the shoes. She had saved up a significant amount of money for a special day like this, so the total price tag didn't hurt her as much as she had thought. With her special purchases in hand, she ran back to her car, and headed home to get ready.

After a hot and relaxing bubble bath, she toweled off and started doing her hair. She let the natural waves stay, taking a few random strands and putting them into loose curls. Then she put tiny braids to form a crown around her head. She then placed her bangs and sprayed hairspray to hold everything in place. She then did her make-up in soft, natural tones before putting the dress on. Once the whole ensemble was done she turned to look in the mirror. She smiled and put the earrings on and a simple heart pendant. It was going to be a good night. She applied a shimmery lip gloss, shut off the lights, and hailed a cab, unsure of what her night was going to entail.

She arrived at the restaurant early. The note had said 7 and it was now 6:45. She gave her name to the maître d' and he quickly brought her to a private booth, well away from everyone else in the restaurant. He left, saying he'd be back with some water after he took her jacket. She looked at the table. It was elegantly set, with a beautiful arrangement of orchids and lilacs. She leaned down and took a whiff. They were her favorites and they smelled so amazing. Then next to them were a note and a _music box_. She lifted the music box first and opened the lid. A tiny figure skating figurine twirled as Beethoven's "Für Elise" began to play. A tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled. It was one of her favorite pieces of classical music. She gently laid the box on the table, the music still playing, and took the note. She gently broke the wax seal on it and read it.

Again in the delicate calligraphy, it read:

_Jennifer,_

_I am so happy you're here. I've wanted to see you this happy for so long. I hope you've enjoyed all your gifts and the mystery. _

_Turn around._

JJ turned and saw a shadow in the doorway. "Hello?"

"You look beautiful bella." Then as the paper fluttered from her hands, David Rossi stepped into the candlelight of their private dinning area.

"Dave." She gasped, her heart skipping a beat. He stepped right up to her, taking her hand and bringing it his lips.

"Yes, JJ. It's me." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

She flushed crimson. "But how?"

"How did I know all these little details about you?" He grinned, then guided her to the table. He pulled out her chair and pushed it in once she was seated. "Jennifer, I'm a profiler, that and a little help from Garcia."

"That wasn't the 'how' I meant." She blushed again, as he took the seat across from her.

"Which 'how' then?" He asked.

"How did you know how I felt about you?" She asked honestly.

This time it was Dave's turn to blush. "I heard you whisper 'if only you could unbreak my heart' last week."

"I thought you had left."

"I was taking my time. I didn't want to. JJ, I've been wanting to tell you this all for so long."

"Dave." She said as he pulled out a long velvet box.

"This is to match the earrings." He opened the box and revealed a beautiful black and white diamond pendant. He gently took it from the box. "May I?"

"Of course." She lifted her hair and allowed him to clasp it around her neck. "Oh David, it's beautiful."

He sat back down and took her hand. "Like you Jen. When I saw it, I instantly thought of you. You're the shimmering diamond of our team, because throughout all the darkness, there you are. Keeping all of us smiling and pushing through and you don't let any of us give in."

This brought a tear of joy to JJ's eye. No one had ever told her such things before. It was amazing.

"Oh JJ, I didn't mean to make you cry."

JJ looked at him. "Oh no Dave. These aren't sad tears. I've just never been told those things before."

"I know. You need to hear them. You need to know how beautiful you are, and how you've captivated my heart JJ. I want to be with you. To be able to make you happy."

"Dave. I'd like that so much, I just worry."

"About my past?"

JJ nodded. "That, and Strauss, and Henry."

"My past is my past, I can't change that. But I can and have changed who I was to the man that's before you now. Strauss, she can't bother us, she knows it will only result in some assignment in some godforsaken part of the world. Maybe Madagascar, counting lemurs. And I adore that little boy."

"Lemurs? Really Dave?"

"Yes."

JJ laughed. "Okay. Just one thing."

"Name it." He took her hands.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

Dave got up and pulled her up gently, bringing her to him. "Anything for you." He gently stroked her cheek and kissed her lips gently, but passionately. JJ wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her closer to him. His scent was intoxicating to her, as hers was to him. When they finally broke apart, both were grinning from ear to ear.

A cough came from behind him. "Monsieur Rossi?" The maître d' asked.

"Yes Jacques?"

"Are you and Madamoiselle ready to order?"

"Sorry Jacques, we haven't even begun looking yet. Just bring some champagne please."

"Of course." The maître d' smiled and headed off to go collect what was asked.

Dave and JJ sat back down. They laughed a little and then looked at the menu. By the time Jacques returned they had made up their mind on what they were having. JJ ordered the salmon, and Dave order the filet mignon. They chatted about different things, ranging from commonalities to their passion for work, to their mutual love for Henry. They ate and drank and had the time of their lives. Soon Jacques came to tell them that the restaurant was closing. Dave looked at his watch. He laughed.

JJ asked. "What's so funny?"

"This is the first time in many years since I've closed down an establishment."

JJ laughed even harder, and Jacques joined in. Dave helped JJ with her coat, and he paid the bill. Soon they were walking down the street, enjoying the light snow that was falling.

"Dave." JJ started.

He stopped and turned to face her. "What is it bella?"

"I had so much fun tonight. I kinda don't want it to end." Her cheeks flushed red a little.

"It doesn't have to Jen. Mama's at my house in Little Creek with Henry."

"I don't want to jump into…"

"No JJ! God no! I know you're not that type of a woman. And I am a gentleman and a little old fashioned."

"Then?" She turned deep, deep red.

"I meant to come and talk there, maybe we could spend some time with Henry."

"I'd like that. Thank you David. For everything." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Dave quickly hailed a cab and they headed off to Little Creek. Once there, they sat and talked into the wee hours of the morning in front of the roaring fire. JJ dozed off on Dave's shoulder. Dave, not wanting to wake her, just stayed there, and he too dozed off.

It truly was a Valentine's Day to remember.

* * *

_**A/N: There it is! Happy Valentine's Day to one and all! May cupid be kind to you all! This is a one shot… and Canadaindy, I hope you enjoyed your gift. It was a pleasure writing it for you!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Nicole**_


End file.
